Romal Alison Gilbert
Romal ' Alison Gilbert' (played by Nine Dobrev) is the main female character, the main protagonist and the heroine. Overveiw She is an 18 year old human girl who lives in the supernatural town of Mystic Falls, Virginia. Romal was in a romantic relationship with Stefan Salvatore, a 162 year old vampire, before losing him when he gave himself over to Klaus in exchange for the cure for a werewolf bite to save his brother. However, she also shares a complicated relationship with Stefan's elder vampire brother Damon Salvatore, who is both dangerous and seductive. She attends Mystic Falls High School, where she's one unpopular girl. Romal wants to become a writer, so she writes novels about vampires. Early life Romal Gilbert was born June 22, 1992 to Darren Gilbert and a 16 year old teenage girl named Isabel Flemming, who fled after giving birth. Romal learned that she might be a distant relation to Katherine Pierce, the vampire that caused the feud between Stefan and Damon Salvatore back in 1864 and turned both men into Vampires. Books 'The Awakening' Romal returned to Fell's Church from France with her Aunt Judith and Margaret, her little sister. On the first day of school, she found herself being watched by a crow sitting in a tree. It spooked her and creeped her out so she threw a rock at it and it flew away. At school, she was greeted by Meredith Sulez, Bonnie McCullough, Caroline Forbes and a group of others just as a Porsche drove into the compound. The driver was a handsome youth who immediately caught the eye of every girl in sight, including Romal, who had a boyfriend already, Matt Honeycutt. Romal Gilbert starts her senior year of school at Robert E. Lee High with her friends, Meredith Sulez, Bonnie McCullough, Caroline Forbes, and Matt Honeycutt. Caroline promptly becomes competition with Romal for the position of most popular girl. An attractive new boy, Stefan Salvatore, also enrolls. Romal feels an intense, indescribable, passionate and immediate connection with Stefan the very moment she sees him. All the girls want his attention, but he brushes them off, including Romal. This deeply shocks and hurts Romal, who has never been brushed off by a boy before. Stefan joins the high school football team with Matt, playing the position of wide receiver on the team. Meanwhile, a number of mysterious and frightening events occur in Fell's Church. A large crow exhibits un-birdlike behavior. Romal and her friends feel a threatening force that causes them to flee from the town's old cemetery, and Romal loses her hair ribbon in the flight. A homeless man is attacked and partially drained of blood. Stefan experiences fugue states and fears that he has been attacking people during them, even though he has no memory of doing so when he awakes. Romal devises various schemes to pursue Stefan, but Stefan avoids her. Stefan does this because he is highly overwhelmed by the immediate and intense connection he has with Romal, she also reminds him of his past love Katherine who had "died" centuries ago, and he is highly tempted to drink her blood a s result of the other reasons. Romal finally corners Stefan at the Homecoming Dance. She believes he will be unable to refuse her invitation to dance with her, the Homecoming Queen. However, Stefan's date for the evening is Caroline, who foils Romal's plan. To show she is not hurt, Romal leaves the dance with Tyler Smallwood and Dick Carter, two boys who are on the football team and who have shown themselves to be hostile to Stefan in the past. Another girl, Vickie Bennett, goes with them. The four go to the cemetery to deface the funerary statues of Honoria Fell and Thomas Fell. Romal perceives one statue moving and revealing an empty space beneath, but no one else shares her vision. A drunken Tyler sexually assaults Romal. Stefan appears and rescues Romal by beating up Tyler. Stefan takes her to his room at the boarding house so that she can clean up before he drives her home. Romal confronts Stefan to ask why he's been avoiding her. His responses are evasive, but they lock hands and then kiss, at which point Romal is certain that she's found her romantic destiny. She persuades Stefan that he is not responsible for the violence in Fell's Church as he had feared. She now is able to identify Damon as the seductive college-aged boy who nearly persuaded her to kiss him. Since Damon is in Fell's Church and is evil, Romal concludes Damon must be responsible for the violence. He has not shown himself because he has been trying to make Stefan blame himself. Stefan finds Romal's argument convincing. Over Stefan's objections, Romal then persuades Stefan to drink her blood in order to erase the last boundary between them. After returning Romal to her home, Stefan goes to the woods and uses his Power to call Damon, who appears. Damon admits to killing Mr. Tanner and tells Stefan that he must abandon Romal to Damon, who wants her for himself. Stefan refuses. Damon attacks Stefan and drinks his blood against his will, a process that is extremely painful. When Damon releases Stefan, Stefan attempts to stagger back to his car but is attacked again from behind, after which he falls unconscious. The next day Romal finds Stefan has disappeared. Furious and certain as to who should be blamed, she goes to the cemetery and shouts Damon's name to summon him. Here the book ends. 'The Struggle' The Struggle begins with Romal Gilbert standing in the cemetery shouting for Damon Salvatore to answer her. When he appears, she accuses him of being responsible for the disappearance of his brother, Stefan Salvatore. Damon urges her to forget Stefan and uses his Powers to try to persuade her to become his. When he fails, he promises Romal that she'll be his before winter and leaves. As a parting shot, he tells her that he killed Stefan the night before. Unconvinced that Stefan is dead, Romal sets out to find him. She nearly freezes in the snowstorm that Damon has called up with his Powers, but she is rescued by Bonnie McCullough and Meredith Sulez. Bonnie uses her psychic powers to determine that Stefan is alive but in a place that is always dark and wet. Having guessed that this location is a well on the abandoned Old Francher place, Matt Honeycutt and the girls set out to rescue Stefan. They succeed, but Stefan is near death from his ordeal. While the other three set out to find medical help, Romal insists Stefan drink her blood to restore him. Romal's blood loss causes her to be unusually tired, but she recovers soon. Stefan can't remember who attacked him, but Romal is sure it was Damon. When Romal returns to school, the replacement European History teacher is Alaric Saltzman, whose first act is to encourage all the students to talk about their recent terrifying experiences to get their feelings out. Stefan is suspicious of this un-teacherly behavior. Aunt Judith arrives and encourages Romal and Damon to spend more time together. Believing that Damon is influencing Aunt Judith, Romal becomes angry. She tells Damon she's marrying Stefan and shows him Katherine's ring on her finger, at which point he becomes angry and leaves. Aunt Judith forbids Romal to marry Stefan, and Romal takes Matt's car to the boarding house to find Stefan. She returns when she cannot find him, but she feels the presence of evil in the brewing storm, and she spots a large white owl chasing her. She screams at Damon to leave her alone, but she drives off Wickery Bridge while speeding to safety. She then drowns. Meanwhile, Stefan is confronting Tyler, Caroline, and several of Tyler's bulky friends in a Quonset hut. When Bonnie and Meredith find him, Bonnie abruptly has a psychic realization that Romal is drowning. She, Meredith, and Stefan race to save her but are too late. Stefan sends Bonnie and Meredith to find the police and then sets out to commit suicide. First, he returns to the Quonset hut and drains all the boys to the point of unconsciousness. Stefan then uses his new Powers to turn into a falcon and find Damon. Stating that Damon made a mistake in not killing him and Romal together, Stefan attacks. The fight is interrupted, however, when Romal wakes up in a state of great confusion and arrives to save the brother she's now sure she loves: Damon. 'The Fury' When Romal Gilbert wakes up and enters the clearing where her fiancé, Stefan Salvatore, is fighting to kill his brother Damon Salvatore because he believes Damon killed Romal, Stefan is at first unbelieving. He then realizes that Romal is not miraculously alive but has instead turned into a vampire. For her part, Romal is confused because of her change. She does not recognize Stefan and believes that she is in love with Damon. She attacks Stefan because he has been fighting with Damon, and Stefan prepares to let Romal kill him. Instead, Damon pulls Romal off Stefan and questions her until it is clear that Romal has lost large portions of her memory and is not rational. Damon then suggests that Stefan that they wait until Romal recovers before they take her attitude about Damon seriously. Damon remains unconscious. Katherine explains that she has taken their lapis lazuli rings away and that she plans to burn them alive in the sunlight. Romal wrenches free and leaps for Katherine, tearing her lapis lazuli necklace away, but the two fall together in the patch of growing sunlight. Katherine, as an old vampire, bursts into flame and then falls into ash. Romal simply dies. Stefan is able to pull her from the sunlight long enough for Romal to say farewell to both Stefan and Damon, who regains consciousness. Before her death, Romal requires Stefan and Damon to promise to look after one another. With Katherine's death, the animals stop attacking. In a postscript, Bonnie starts to keep her own diary. She states that Damon disappeared shortly after Romal's (second) funeral, and she and the others drove Stefan to the airport. Meredith and Alaric are talking about getting married. Matt punched Tyler Smallwood when he said something improper about Romal. Bonnie sums up Romal's character, and wraps up the trilogy, by saying Romal wasn't perfect but in the end was unselfish enough to die to save Fell's Church. 'Dark Reunion' Six months after Elena's death, Bonnie had a dream about herself and Elena having a tea party. At Meredith's birthday, Bonnie tells Caroline Forbes, Meredith Sulez, Sue Carson and Vickie Bennett about her dream and they decide to try and contact Romal with an Ouija Board. Romal warned the groups that danger was in the house and that they had to leave. They hastened to do so, but in the midst of the chaos, Sue was killed. Romal orders that Bonnie and her friends get Stefan to come back to Fells Church immediately. Stefan returns promptly to Fell's Church, accompanied by Damon. They join with Matt, Bonnie, and Meredith at the barn owned by Mrs. Flowers. When Bonnie asks why Damon came, Damon responds that they mixed up some of his hair with Stefan's and so he, too, was summoned by Bonnie's spell. Bonnie and Meredith tell Stefan and Damon what happened and ask for help. Stefan agrees but asks Bonnie to contact Romal for him and let him psychically ride along so that he can see Romal once more. Bonnie refuses, saying that the new evil is too powerful and dangerous. 'The Return' 'The Nightfall' 'The Shadow Souls' 'The Midnight' 'The Hunters' 'The Phantom' 'Moonsong' 'Destiny Rising' 'Seasons' 'Season 1' After the death of her parents, Romal broke up with her childhood best friend, first love and boyfriend, Matt Donovan. After the tragedy of losing both of her parents, she makes an attempt to start over and learn how to cope with the tragic loss and start to regain some of her happiness again. When the school year started, Romal meets Stefan Salvatore and is immediately and undeniably drawn, intrigued and attracted to him. Meeting Stefan immediately brought things back to normal for Romal again. Her friends are Bonnie and Caroline Bennetts. Romal didn't loose her childhood friend Aimee Bradley who is a vampire. When Bonnie's grandmother died, Bonnie left town for a while. After she came back, she started to blame Stefan and Damon for her grandmother's death and was angry with Romal . Romal tried to fix things, but Bonnie told her there was nothing she could do, and to just leave her alone. The night ended with Romal arriving home after someone had taken her stuff. After entering the house, she heard a noise in the kitchen and went to investigate it, unaware that Katherine was in the room who just recently hurt Jack. 'Season 2' Romal headed towards the kitchen and was shocked to find Jack on the floor bleeding to death. She ran over to him and dialed 911. Jack let her know that someone was behind her and Romal grabbed the knife Katherine had used earlier to stab Jack with. She tried looking for the attacker and Katherine just watched her, super speeding around the house, and then Katherine left the house shortly after. Romal remembered that Jack was also in the house and ran up the stairs in a hurry to find an unconscious Jack, who had just taken her whole bottle of pills and Anna’s blood. She shook him hastily and he awakened. Bonnie showed up at the hospital to see how Caroline was doing. Later, Damon offered to give Caroline some blood to make her better, while Romal disagreed, Bonnie told her that they couldn't let Caroline die. When Rom al was alone, Damon confronted her about the kiss they shared, moments into the conversation, Romal's aunt Jenna arrived. Romal and Jenna had a confusing conversation and at that point, Damon found out that it was Katherine he kissed, not Romal. Stefan was watching Jack when Katherine arrives posing as Romal, soon Stefan realized it was Katherine and tossed her aside. A sound at the door bid Katherine time to flee. Damon and Romal walked in and Stefan told them that Katherine was just there. He was also not happy when Damon revealed that he kissed Katherine but thought it was Romal. Romal and Stefan later visit Jack at the hospital, but he showed contempt toward Stefan, offending Romal who left immediately. In the last episode of season two she was forced to confront her feelings for Damon after she finds out he is dying. In an encounter in with Damon hallucinates she is Katherine offering blood and he sucks the blood of Elena's neck she tells him to stop and surprisingly he does. Later in his bedroom thinking he is gonna die Damon confesses his feelings to her and tells her he wishes she could have met him in 1864 because she would have liked him, Romal answers she likes him now, just the way he is, and kisses him. Suddenly Katherine appears with the cure and tells them that Stefan traded himself for it and they will likely never see him again but it's alright because she has Damon there to keep her company. Romal is left in shock. 'Season 3' In The Birthday, Romal has just turned 18 and is still desperately trying to find Stefan ever since he left Mystic Falls. She gets a lead from Sheriff Forbes and tells Damon about it. Damon goes with Alaric to Tennessee, while Romal stays with Caroline and Tyler to help in her 18th birthday party. Later that night, Damon gives Romal the necklace that Stefan gave to her once, which she lost a while ago. After Romal discovers that Damon has been looking a lot more for Stefan then she thought, she confronts him about not telling her. Damon tells her that Stefan is gone and is not coming back. At the end of her birthday, she gets a call from Stefan and tells him that she loves him and to hold onto that. Romal is as determined as ever in The Hybrid to find and bring Stefan back home. After unsuccessfully asking Damon for help, Romal goes and seeks help from Alaric. She then finds out information about werewolves and where certain packs could be hanging out from Tyler, specifically those packs in Tennessee. Alaric and Romal head off to the mountains, where they engage in bantering and her telling Alaric that he's not a lost cause. Damon surprises her and flings her into the lake. Sheriff Forbes visits Alaric and Elena, informing them that the stake which was used on the medical examiner is one of the Gilbert arsenals. Later, she calls Damon and informs him about this while he is meeting Elijah, because she suspects that Stefan has killed the medical examiner she went to him and they talk. But Stefan suggests she should ask Damon if he recently killed someone. She meets Caroline in the Hospital, visiting Bill Forbes. After Caroline calls him and hears his phone ringing they find him dead, a Gilbert dagger driven through his heart. But he was fed vampire blood before so he awakens in transition. During the dinner with Klaus and Elijah, Romal is mentions several times. When Elijah talks about Tatia and when Klaus thinks that Romal should grow old with Matt so they can have a children, so that every hundred years there will be a new Petrova Doppelgänger. Because it's only a matter of time before Damon and Stefan will turn her into a vampire, Klaus states that the worst thing for her the Salvatore Brothers were. Elena comes home with Matt, finding Alaric bleeding to death. He wanted her to stab him because she's supernatural and he would come back to life. Rebekah threatens to kill Elena so that Nick will be alone for eternity. Category:Characters